


Takeover

by PersonOfSinterest



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfSinterest/pseuds/PersonOfSinterest
Summary: I've never written a BMC fanfic before, so I hope this is alright and that you enjoy!





	Takeover

“What the hell, Mike?” Jeremy exclaimed, jumping up from to couch to make sure that his husband was alright. “You’ve been gone for 2 days and you didn’t tell me anything?”

Michael bit his lip, but said nothing, pushing past Jeremy and stalking to their room.

“Whoa, whoa, where are you going now?” He chased after Michael.

“Jeremy, just...just leave me alone,” he snaps, stopping in the middle of the hallway and tensing up.

Confused, Jeremy walked around and grabbed his shoulders. “I’m not leaving you alone until you talk to me. What’s wrong?” 

“I...I want a divorce.” he says quietly, keeping his eyes down.

Jeremy blinks and takes a step back. “I...you...what?” _What did I do? Did...oh God, did he find someone else? He found someone else. Holy shit. ___

____

____

“I want a divorce, I...I just can’t do this anymore Jer. I...I’ll pack my stuff and be out by tomorrow morning, but…” he let’s the sentence hang in the air and grabs a bag. 

When he comes back Jeremy is still in the hallway, silent tears running down his face. Michael pushes past him and leaves. 

 

Inside of his own head, Michael watches Jeremy disappear behind the door. _LET ME OUT, PLEASE, I CAN’T DO THIS TO HIM. ___

____

____

On the outside, Michael grins a little too wide for his face and his eyes glow blue. "͈̠̦̖̹͍͠T̞̫̜͕̠a̯̣̝̮͓̭̦k̯̗̖͖̰̬e̺͍̘̗o̲v̘e̜r̯̥̯̞ ͞c͖͍̼̻o̜̹̬̻̩͘m̠p͎̟̯ḽ̪̣̼͍e͠t̨͖̫̺̠͉e̡̟͉̝.̶̥"̩

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a BMC fanfic before, so I hope this is alright and that you enjoy!


End file.
